Unión en plenilunio
by Aspros
Summary: "Porque sólo ella, como fiel observadora y queda confidente era capaz de comprender el alcance de su amor que, desde mucho antes que lo supiera, estaba destinado a la eternidad"


_******_Y aquí me presento de nuevo con una nueva historia. Debo decir que el hecho que la leyenda de Korra tuviera un final tan inesperado (al menos para mi) me hizo mas dificil terminar mi historia. Es como si hubiera bombardeado mi inspiración con una ojiva termonuclear. Osea, si me costó trabajo terminarla. _******_

_******_Ya no os aburriré mas con mis desventuras de escritor aficionado. A lo que vamos._******_

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_**.

Y esta dedicado a mi amiga: **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.**

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! Espero que al menos te agrade mi regalo.

_******Disclaimer:** ****__Avatar La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**Resumen:** _"Porque sólo ella, como fiel observadora y queda confidente era capaces de comprender el alcance de su amor que, desde mucho antes que lo supieran, estaba destinado a la eternidad"_

* * *

><p><strong>Unión en plenilunio<strong>

**By**

**Aspros**

* * *

><p>Fue una mañana sonriente de febrero, un día que la nación del fuego jamás podría olvidar. De por si la fecha era importante, marcando el inicio de la primavera y el nacimiento de un nuevo año para todos los habitantes de la isla del fuego. Por tal motivo, realizar celebraciones en estas fechas o días cercanos a esta, eran de buen augurio para toda la población.<p>

Y que la coronación del nuevo señor del fuego se llevase a cabo el día del equinoccio de primavera era algo que la nación entera estaba dispuesta a celebrar, derrochando alegría por doquier, desde los enormes y vivaces carnavales de la zona baja hasta las tranquilas y reservadas celebraciones de la zona alta.

Muchos lo sospecharon días antes ante la llegada imprevista de barcos de diferentes naciones e incluso desde ciudad República. Otros desde la llegada de todo tipo de turistas a la nación del sol. Desde entonces todo tipo de chismes y cotilleos recorrieron a diestra y siniestra las calles y mercados de la capital. Desde los pequeños y ambulantes puestos de verduras, hasta los campos de entrenamiento de la milicia y los adornados pasillos del palacio.

Ningún lugar se salvaba de la perorata, invadiendo comidas y charlas amenas. Todos con el piquete de la curiosidad y la sensación de que algo más grande pasaría.

La llegada del avatar Korra no hizo sino acrecentar la sensación.

—¡No puedo creer que te haya hecho caso! —gritó Asami a una avergonzada avatar.

—Oh vamos, no fue tan malo. Sé que lo disfrutaste.

La azabache la fulminó con la mirada y el avatar no pudo hacer más que suspirar resignada. Tal vez y solo, tal vez, no fue una gran idea como esperaba.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que tardaríamos tanto? —se excusó. —No es que yo supiera el tiempo indicado para que las plantas esas como se llamen hagan efecto.

—Fue tu regalo rayos — dijo exasperada. —Al menos debías conocer las características de este.

Asami bufó molesta por su mejor amiga, Korra era tan simple y borde como cualquier chico, pero a la vez tan inocente y buena como un pequeño niño. Supuso que no podía estar tan enfadada con ella, por mucho tiempo que se hubieran llevado en ese spa, la espera había valido mil veces la pena.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Asami resignada y con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en su rostro. —Tal vez no fue tan…

La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como esta se formó. En un parpadeo se había visto abandonada por el actual avatar quien aparentemente ya recorría los muchos puestos ambulantes con una velocidad que cualquier conejo-leopardo envidiaría.

—¡Asami! ¡¿Qué esperas?! —gritó el avatar desde el otro lado de la calle. —¡Aun tenemos otro regalo que elegir!

Existían momentos en la vida de Asami en los que no podía dilucidar las razones por las cuales seguía siendo amiga de Korra. Sin embargo, en dichos momentos, tal y como ahora, simplemente negaba con la cabeza y aceptaba que tal razón era desconocida y si aún estaba al lado de su querida amiga, era por una razón importante.

—Ni siquiera pienses que regalaras eso a Iroh.

—Oh vamos —suplicó la morena. —¡Es perfecta! Un pijama de seda como esta, tan suave y calentita le viene bien a cualquiera.

Asami negó débilmente con la cabeza. Se acercó a donde Korra se encontraba y de una le arrebató la pieza de vestir, rompiendo las esperanzas de un ilusionado avatar por escapar rápido de la odiosa tarea de escoger un regalo.

—Korra, por todos los espíritus. Estamos hablando de un regalo para el señor del fuego, no uno para Bolin.

La susodicha cruzó los brazos en un gracioso e infantil mohín de disgusto. Odiaba este tipo de tareas; en un principio la idea era simple, sencilla y concisa, pero no. Al final todo se complicaba: que no le quedaría, que no le gustaría, que ya tenía muchos, que no le sería útil, que es muy caro y no tiene dinero, que es muy barato y no se quería ver como una tacaña. ¡Siempre existía un "algo"!

Maldita fuese su suerte de ser el avatar y siempre quedar bien para con los demás.

—Korra, es en serio. —dijo Asami de forma queda. —Quiero que sea algo especial.

Korra observó a Asami atentamente. Tal vez fuera distraída y algo despistada. Incluso le podrían decir con toda sinceridad que, con respecto a las emociones de los demás, era una completa ciega y ella no se enojaría. Pero después de tanto tiempo de conocer y detallar a sus amigos, después de vivir tanto tiempo a su lado, había aprendido a conocerlos mucho más de los que ellos mismos se podían llegar a conocer.

Desde el primer momento que ambos, Asami y Iroh se vieron, pudo observar en sus ojos una chispa que no muchas veces podía encontrar. Y desde ahí, la amistad y complicidad entre ambos no fue sino en aumento. En un principio se había sentido celosa, lo admitía (solo a ella, a nadie más). Asami había sido piedra angular en sus múltiples conflictos con Mako; ahora, aparecía un atractivo maestro fuego, noble, respetable, poderoso y honorable y había quedado perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque no lo supiera.

Eso, por mucho avatar que fuera, hacia mella en su corazón y su confianza. Que todos los hombres a su alrededor siempre prefirieran a Asami, omitiéndola a ella por ser algo masculina o simplemente por ser el avatar. Y aunque nadie lo supiera o se imaginara, muy dentro de si se llevaba a cabo una batalla donde los celos y la envidia reinaban sobre su amistad por la morena.

Pero también no podía engañarse a sí misma, Asami y Iroh se amaban con fervor. Y por muchos celos infantiles que tuviera o por pequeña que se sintiera ante Asami, quería que fuera feliz. Era su mejor amiga después de todo, y la quería demasiado.

—Vamos —dijo Asami tomando su mano. —Aún nos faltan los demás mercados.

Korra suspiró resignada. Hoy sería un largo día y apenas estaba comenzando.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Para medio día y justo antes de la gran coronación, el palacio era un hervidero de actividad. Caminase por donde caminase, se observaban sirvientes pululando por todos lados, ya fuera limpiando las minúsculas e invisibles para el ojo humano, motas de polvo o trayendo sobre sus brazos enormes charolas con manjares para la posterior fiesta.

Sin duda alguna, el palacio rebozaba de vida y actividad en esos momentos. Pero eso no le importaba al futuro señor del fuego Iroh. Las preocupaciones comenzaban a invadir su férrea mente, causando que su ceño se frunciera y sacara a relucir la característica mirada asesina que su madre y antes, su abuelo y bisabuelos portaban de manera muy frecuente.

No es que estuviera enojado, para nada. Estaba estresado. Mientras más perfecto quería que saliera, mas fallas parecía encontrar.

Y él quería perfección. Deseaba que ese momento fuera recordado por muchos años y no era por la coronación no, era por lo que planeaba hacer después de esta. Llevar la corona podría hacerlo cualquier maldito día de la semana, que coincidiera con un día importante para la nación solo había sido suerte, la verdad ni le importaba demasiado.

Era la proposición; la pregunta crucial que haría este día inolvidable en su memoria. La que podría hacerlo el señor del fuego más feliz de la historia de la nación o la que podría hacer que derritiera la corona de oro solo guiado por la furia.

Sin esperar más se adentró a su despacho. La cueva donde se había aislado durante las últimas horas por la seguridad para la servidumbre de palacio.

Suspiró. Ya no se sentía el valeroso general que un día fue.

Iroh II, el nieto del señor del fuego Zuko e hijo de la actual señora del fuego, Izumi. Sucesor del trono y uno de los más grandes generales que la coalición hubiera visto. Un soldado eficiente y un caballero honorable. Y de repente todo cambió. Cuando la vio ya no se sintió tan fuerte e imperturbable. Cuando la conoció sus pensamientos no fueron del todo honorables. Y así, con el paso del tiempo, ella generó más cambios en el. Sonreía más a menudo, se preocupaba por detalles que antes ni siquiera habría observado.

Ella lo había cambiado y no sabía si era del todo para bien.

Unos toques se escucharon a través de la puerta y un seco "adelante" fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—Veo que no estas de los mejores ánimos —dijo el anciano Zuko al entrar.

Iroh lo observó preguntándose la razón que lo habría llevado hasta este lugar. Con paso calmo lo vio acercarse a su escritorio y con movimientos elegantes mover la silla y sentarse con toda la elegancia que un noble como él podía tener.

—Tienes tiempo para hablar.

No fue una pregunta.

Ambas miradas doradas chocaron en conjunción, intentando leerse mutuamente para conocer las intenciones y pensamientos del otro. No se sentía intimidado, sabía que si su abuelo quisiera podría darle la batalla de su vida y con mucha suerte podría equiparar su poder, después de todo, su abuelo aún conservaba la fiereza del joven y poderoso señor del fuego que fue antaño.

—Hay algo que te preocupa además de la coronación.

Iroh asintió con cabeza. La corona de oro era lo último que le podría preocupar.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te preocupa, Iroh?

El joven dudó. No es que fuera un tema de vida o muerte, pero compartirlo con alguien como su abuelo era algo extraño. Nunca había charlado de esto con ninguna persona, Agni lo castigue, menos con un hombre. Los problemas del corazón siempre se mantuvieron como tales, sin conllevar gran influencia en sus acciones; hasta este momento.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Zuko de repente. —Yo fui igual a ti en el pasado. Altivo y orgulloso, pero a la vez solitario, incapaz de aceptar la ayuda de los demás.

—…Cuando fui coronado —continuó. —Mi padre se encontraba en prisión, maldiciéndome a mí y a su destino, al igual que mi hermana. Nadie más que mí querido tío estuvo a mi lado; el hombre más sabio y amable del planeta. Y a pesar de tenerlo a mi lado, los miedos me llenaban, impidiéndome pedir su ayuda y su consejo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, abuelo? —pregunto Iroh de manera amable.

—Quiero que comprendas que un gran líder no es aquel que lleva a cuestas una nación en su espalda. Sino aquel que puede tocar y cambiar el corazón de los demás con sus palabras y sus acciones. Aquel que sabe que, a pesar de su imperfección, juntando las virtudes de todos, se hace perfecto… Que yo estoy a tu lado querido nieto.

—Supongo que no me dejaras solo con mis preocupaciones, ¿verdad?

Zuko mostro una sonrisa orgullosa. Iroh era igual a él, en lo bueno y desafortunadamente, también en lo malo.

—Quiero proponerle matrimonio a alguien después de la coronación.

Ya, lo había dicho. Como si de una misión de eliminación se tratase. Ya estaba todo planeado, fríamente calculado. Nada podía fallar con esa estrategia.

—Ya veo —respondió su abuelo. —¿Temes que te rechace?

Iroh asintió sin decir nada más. Por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo la duda y el miedo se hallaban en su interior. ¿Qué sucedería si ella decía que no? Después de todo, aun no eran nada, formalmente hablando ni siquiera eran novios. Con la guerra a cuestas no habían tenido tiempo de formalizar nada. Solo eran amantes que habían compartido lechos y algunas palabras de amor. Pero, para él, esos pequeños momentos significaban la vida; su vida.

Zuko no necesito más. Conocía el miedo que su nieto padecía. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Con lentitud y parsimonia, Zuko se levantó de su asiento para estirarse y alcanzar la cabeza de su nieto, dejando sobre ella una pequeña caricia que le sonaba tan extraña pero a la vez tan familiar como necesitada.

—Escucha atentamente —dijo Zuko confidente y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. —No importan los miedos o inseguridades. No pierdas las oportunidades que tienes en estos momentos. Arriésgate porque, desafortunadamente, la vida no es tan larga para disfrutar ni tan perfecta para corregir los errores.

—Pe… pero y si ella no…

—No importa, vivirás y avanzaras. No hay otro camino Iroh.

Con lentitud, Iroh sintió como la mano de su viejo maestro y abuelo se alejaba de su cabello. Cierto, su abuelo Zuko poseía la fiera mirada de oro y el espíritu guerrero que antaño lo caracterizaba. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad de la habitación podía observarlo mejor, todo aquello que los demás, a simple vista no podían apreciar. Errores, culpas, miedos y arrepentimientos; tanto dolor.

—Abuelo —dijo el antes de que el anciano abandonara la habitación. —¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas en estos momentos?

Ambos se observaron, cómplices como hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él era su gran héroe y el sólo un pequeño niño lleno de ilusión en el futuro que estaba por venir.

—Hace ya muchos años; tantos que no puedo recordar —respondió sin mirarlo, perdido en el pasado. —Sí, hubo algo. El momento donde pude haber tenido la felicidad absoluta… y donde mi valor se esfumó, llevándose todo aquello que pude haber amado.

Zuko abrió la puerta y la luz del medio día invadió el recinto. Lo miró una última vez. —Sacaste todo lo bueno de mi Iroh; pero estoy seguro que, de haber sido otra la situación, serias más terco y obstinado… y seguirías a tu corazón sin duda alguna.

—¿Qué se supone significa eso, abuelo?

Iroh observó a su abuelo salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Sinceramente no entendió lo último que dijo, pero el mensaje había llegado fuerte claro.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Cuando los portones dorados se abrieron la gente quedo maravillada con la imagen del palacio de fuego adornado para una nueva etapa en la vida de la nación. Con innumerables banderas que danzaban al compás del viento del oeste y con las enormes estatuas de reyes antiguos brillando al sol. Todo en un deslumbrante color de oro que rememoraba los días de gloria en una promesa silenciosa de los buenos días venideros.

Todos entraron con pasos seguros, dispuestos a ver el espectáculo que representaba la coronación de su nuevo líder. En un santiamén, la explanada que en el pasado vio combates a muerte y luchas entre la justicia y la locura irracional, se abarrotó de ansias. Al frente, los sabios del fuego hacían pausa, preparando el ritual que conllevaba el paso de la corona y el linaje de la nación.

Atrás de ellos, sonriendo felices por tal acontecimiento la familia real y los amigos más allegados del señor del fuego. Maestros de todos los elementos, desde el agua hasta la tierra y el aire. Todos en armonía sabiendo que esto no era sino sólo otro paso a la tan esperada paz que todos añoraban.

Justo detrás, en sus posiciones se encontraban los caballeros de oro, la elite militar de la nación y la guardia personal del señor del fuego, siempre con la vista aguzada y los nervios en punta, atentos a cualquier acción sospechosa, dispuestos a defender no solo a su rey, sino a cualquier persona en este alegre día.

Las puertas del templo se abrieron de par en par al momento que los sabios del fuego levantaban las manos y el fulgor de la gente ovacionaba al próximo rey.

Iroh avanzó hasta posarse frente a los sabios, arrodillándose y mostrando sus respetos, no sin antes observar como su familia y amigos le daban la aprobación. Ahí estaban todos, su abuelo Zuko y su madre, Izumi. Tenzin, Pema, Mako, Bolin, Korra y Asami. Ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole dulcemente y mirándolo con esos bellos ojos verdes.

Los sabios comenzaron la tradicional ceremonia, elevando oraciones a Agni para bendecir el nuevo reinado y llenarlo de paz y armonía. Un sabio se hincó frente a él, acercando una charola de plata donde descansaban una espada corta y un pequeño anillo de oro.

Iroh tomó la espada en sus manos y la desenvainó de su funda. Con lentitud la alzo al cielo y la hizo refulgir a la luz del sol. La espada del fiel, el arma que representaba la sangre y la pasión guerrera de cualquier habitante de la nación del fuego.

—Acepto esta espada y toda la responsabilidad que ella confiere. Porque ella representa la sangre de mis antepasados, de mis abuelos, padres e hijos por venir.

Con sumo cuidado la envainó y la ató a su cinto, dejándola descansar a su costado. Por un momento, Iroh se sintió superado. Todo esto era una gran, enorme responsabilidad y en verdad, dudaba llevarla a cabo. No se sentía digno.

Una vez más alzó la mirada y su corazón cimbró con fuerza al ver los rostros que frente a él se hallaban.

"_No hay abuelo más orgulloso en este mundo" _

"_Tu padre estaría orgulloso, hijo mío"_

"_Buen trabajo, general. Serás un gran señor del fuego"_

"_Lo lograste amigo"_

"_Sabía que serias grande"_

"_Bien hecho, mi amor"_

Ahí estaban todos, dándole ánimos y la fuerza que no creía ser capaz de tener. Ahí estaban todos sus seres queridos apoyándolo en esta gran tarea.

—Acepto este anillo —dijo con la voz entrecortada. —Como símbolo de la unión con mi pueblo y la responsabilidad que como líder ejerzo.

Colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, donde cada uno de los señores del fuego que lo antecedieron lo habían portado. Y como la tradición indicaba, un sabio del fuego alzó a la vista de todos, la corona de oro, la llama dorada que resplandecía como el símbolo de la nación y su poderío.

—Alaben al nuevo rey —anunció el sabio. —¡El Señor del Fuego Iroh!

Una ovación general se levantó a través de la explanada. Iroh alzó la mirada y pudo ver a gran parte de las personas ahí presentes haciendo reverencias.

Con un ademán detuvo los aplausos y homenajes y con pasos gráciles avanzó hasta colocarse frente a sus amigos.

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene que arrodillarse ante mí —explicó. —Tanto ustedes como yo vivimos en una época de conflicto y sobrevivimos. No somos rey y servidumbre, somos hermanos.

Iroh volvió a su sitio, justo frente a todos y mirándolos a los ojos, con el corazón en su voz, comenzó a hablar.

—Hoy no celebramos la coronación de un nuevo rey ni ovacionamos la aparición de un monarca. Hoy celebramos el inicio de una nueva época. Una época de tolerancia y amistad; una época que todos, a costa de dolor y sufrimiento hemos creado.

—Hoy no alabamos a un solo hombre, sino a muchos. A todos aquellos que dieron su vida por el futuro que ahora pisamos. A todos aquellos idealistas que osaron ir contracorriente y que, con grandes o terribles sueños, nos unieron en la gran familiar que somos ahora.

—Mis hermanos, todos y cada uno somos diferentes. Todos y cada uno de nosotros tiene sueños e ideales; el valor de luchar por lo que más se ama. Ya sea que unos luchen por amor, otros por la paz, por la igualdad o la libertad. No importa; todos, a pesar de ser diferentes, tenemos algo que proteger y eso, mis hermanos, nos hace iguales.

—El día de hoy me presento no como el Señor del Fuego, sino como su igual. Como alguien que, como ustedes, desea construir una nación poderosa a través del ejemplo y la comprensión.

—Así que no son ustedes quienes se inclinan ante mí. Soy yo quien solicita su apoyo, su fuerza y su fe. Sólo juntos, como hermanos en alma, podremos encontrar la paz.

No había terminado su discurso cuando una ola de aplausos y ovaciones se escuchó en toda la nación, retumbando hasta la costa y más allá.

Así había sido, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la nación lo sintieron en sus corazones. Era una nueva época y un nuevo día. Ellos tenían fe.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

La fiesta en honor al nuevo rey fue grande. La nación, tan entusiasmada, no escatimo en recursos y las celebraciones inundaron la isla. Desde las costas donde marineros de la nación del fuego alcoholizados y extranjeros que se aprovecharon de sus buenos anfitriones bebieron hasta la saciedad. Hasta el palacio que fue testigo ecuánime de como el avatar en estado de ebriedad, abrazó a media población diciendo lo mucho que los quería, o en su defecto, lo mucho que odiaba el calor. O el viejo maestro aire Tenzin, que sin conocer del todo el efecto del aguamiel quedo inconsciente con solo un trago, o incluso mejor, cuando el tan afamado Bolin contrajo nupcias con una bella diplomática de la tribu agua del norte.

Sin dudas ese día fue algo para recordar por parte de todos y cada uno de los invitados.

Sin embargo para Iroh, aun la alegría de la celebración no llegaba a su cúspide. La vio salir después del discurso y justo antes de comenzar el banquete, viéndose incapaz de alcanzarla por los muchos aliados y mandatarios que requerían su presencia.

¿Dónde estaba?

Ya había buscado y recorrido desde la explanada hasta el salón del palacio y ni rastros de la azabache.

—Si la estás buscando, no la hallaras aquí —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Había salido por segunda ocasión a la explanada al no hallar otro lugar. Ya no había nadie más que él y su acompañante en ese lugar y la noche ya avanzaba en el horizonte. Pronto este lugar quedaría a oscuras, únicamente iluminado por las múltiples antorchas que se repartían a los lados.

—Mako.

—Ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que vengo a decirte, Iroh. No sé si enojarme, entristecerme, odiarte o desearte felicidad. Simplemente no sé qué debería hacer.

Iroh lo observó, parcialmente oculto por las sombras de unas columnas. Tampoco el conocía la razón del muchacho; conocía el hecho de que Mako y Asami habían tenido cierta atracción, pero nada más. Y lo que temía era aquello que se reflejaba en la mirada del joven maestro fuego.

—Sólo dime donde está.

Mako lo miró con furia pero Iroh no retrocedió. Sabía que no había escapatoria, era ahora o nunca.

—¡¿Por qué tú?! —dijo Mako acercándose amenazadoramente. —¡Siempre fuiste tú! ¡El general esto, el general aquello! ¡El maldito y perfecto general!

El golpe llegó de forma abrupta y el dolor de mandíbula le hizo llevarse la mano al rostro. Pronto el sabor metálico de la sangre inundo su boca pero aun así no se movió.

—Primero te llevaste a Korra y después a Asami. ¿Y ahora estás haciéndolas llorar? ¡Maldita seas tú y toda tu …!

Mako no logró terminar su maldición cuando un golpe lo mandó al suelo. Con dificultad y el dolor inundando su mejilla observó como el antiguo general lo miraba con furia.

—Soportare todo lo que digas de mí porque se pertenezco a la más baja calaña. Pero no te permitiré hablar de mi familia ni de nadie a quien aprecie.

Ambos hombres se retaron con la mirada, dispuestos a lanzarse contra el otro al menor movimiento. Mako desde el suelo, sintiendo el tremendo dolor en su rostro y Iroh, de pie frente a él, esperando.

—Mi intención nunca fue dañar a nadie. —dijo, solemne. —Pero ahora no es tiempo de discutir. Necesito encontrarla y después, si aún es tu deseo, peleare contigo.

Mako bajó la mirada. No quería decirle absolutamente nada. Deseaba que sintiera como él lo hacía, que sufriera tanto como él. Pero Asami estaba sufriendo mientras el decidía que hacer. Ella lloraba por Iroh y él era el único que podía consolarla.

—En la costa, allá se dirigía. —dijo quedo. Sintiendo el dolor en cada palabra.

Iroh no dijo más y sin voltear la mirada, dejo al joven tras de sí. Podía sentir su dolor pero, desafortunadamente, el dolor del corazón cura solo, por la fuerza y templanza de uno mismo.

Y estaba seguro que Mako podría sobreponerse.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Las costas de la nación del fuego eran hermosas. El viento salado en su rostro y el sonido de las olas al bañar la arena de la orilla. Simplemente era un espectáculo digno de apreciar. Sin duda las cosas más bellas se podían apreciar en cualquier inesperado lugar.

Un cohete resonó en el cielo, alumbrando de luces y colores brillantes el firmamento. Ya era cerca de media noche y la nación aun celebraba. Seguramente la fiesta se extendería por varios días más y la algarabía se esparciría por toda la isla, pero ella no se sentía parte de la fiesta. Incluso se sentía mal por no poder sonreír como todos y contagiarse de alegría.

Pero no podía engañarse. Estaba triste, quería llorar y librarse de todo el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Quería gritar a la oscuridad y arrancarse esa desolación que le impedía sonreír en estos momentos de alegría.

—No quiero… no… —sollozó intentando borrar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos sin control.

Pero dolía tanto.

—No…—

Tanto que no quería sentir más.

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo quedo. —¿No he sufrido lo… suficiente?

Y lo peor de todo es que odiaba la desazón que le invadía al pensar mal de Iroh. Si no fuera el señor del fuego, si no fuera un noble y solo fuera un soldado o un habitante de ciudad república. ¿Por qué tenía que convertirse en alguien inalcanzable para ella?

Abrazándose a si misma por el frio continuó llorando. Odiándose a sí misma por desear aquello.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar; imaginar que, en otras situaciones tal vez podría haber sido.

—Asami.

Ella volteó la mirada y lo vio ahí, justo frente a ella; sin la gran bata ni la corona que no presentaba como el señor del fuego. Ahí estaba el, como cuando vivían sus aventuras y luchaban lado a lado, como el antiguo general.

—Iroh —dijo ella. —¿Qué haces aquí?

El sólo sonrió, acercándose hacia ella.

—Creo que este es el lugar correcto para mí en este momento.

Iroh se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un abrazo. Asami se resistió en un principio, pero al ver que no podría salir sin que este lo permitiera se dio por vencida. Y mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino, él sonreía descansando la suya en el hombro de ella.

—No debería estar aquí, señor del fuego —susurró.

—Estaré donde me plazca, Asami —bromeó el. —Soy el señor del fuego, tú lo dijiste.

Asami aspiro el aroma masculino y se dejó llevar, no queriendo pensar en las cosas que los separaban. Pero ahí estaba el, podrían superarlo ¿no es así? Podrían tener una vida juntos.

—Iroh —llamó ella. —¿Podremos estar juntos?

El la miró a los ojos. Asami siempre fue una guerrera, valerosa y arriesgada, dispuesta a pelear contra varios hombres mucho más grandes y fuertes que ella. Pero ahora, abrazada a él, entre sus brazos, se veía pequeña. Con miedo.

Un miedo que el borraría, así se llevara una vida entera y más.

—Hare hasta lo imposible por que así sea, Asami.

Asami sonrió oculta en su pecho. Tal vez se había adelantado en sus suposiciones, tal vez no había pensado bien las posibilidades. Tal vez nunca se supo insegura hasta el momento en que verdaderamente supo que estaba enamorada.

—Asami —dijo Iroh de pronto.

Se alejó un poco de ella y con cuidado se arrodilló sobre la arena. Ella lo miró sorprendida ante tal acción y sin darle tiempo de siquiera abrir la boca se lanzó contra el abrazándolo y sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Iroh se vio sorprendido en su proposición por unos cálidos brazos que rodearon su cuello y que, a pesar de haber interrumpido su intento, fueron bien recibidos.

—Asami, amor —dijo el entre risas. —Vamos, deja que te pregunte al menos.

Ella asintió sin palabras. No podía decir absolutamente nada. Sentía que si habría su boca lo único que saldría serian mariposas de colores o peor, sonidos inteligibles. Volvió a asentir, extasiada con la imagen de Iroh ayudándola a levantarse para, por segunda ocasión en la noche, arrodillarse frente a ella.

—Sé que esto no es como imaginaste —comenzó. —Ni siquiera es como yo lo imagine. A decir verdad no sé qué rayos estoy diciendo, oh por los dioses, debo dejar de decir tonterías.

Asami rio enternecida. ¿Cuántas veces una podía ver al señor del fuego completamente sonrojado y nervioso?

—Asami, déjame escoger las palabras correctas.

—La respuesta es si —volvió a interrumpir ella. —Digas como lo digas, sea el lugar que sea, te amo y deseo casarme contigo.

Iroh abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Le habían ganado la partida y lo había hecho verse como un pequeño adolecente que invita por primera vez a una chica a una cita. Definitivamente no se quedaría así.

—Asami. Es mi responsabilidad y no me sentiré bien si al menos, no te hago sonrojar como tú a mí. Así que ahí voy.

Asami sonrió en respuesta, conociendo el orgullo de la familia real debió suponer que no sería tan fácil quedarse con la última palabra.

—Asami, hay tanto que quiero decirte que no tengo idea de cómo decirlo con palabras. Tanas cosas que quiero contarte que no creo mi vida alcance para ello. Podría recitarte mil poemas o cantarte cientos de canciones, pero aun así, siento que no podría decir todo lo que siento por ti. Por eso, lo resumiré todo en un te amo, uno que cada parte de mi alma y cada célula de mi cuerpo se muere por decir. Y tal vez no pueda medirlo o compararlo porque no conozco ninguna escala para hacerlo, pero no importa, te amo y soy inmensamente feliz por ello.

—Iroh —llamó ella colocándose frente a él y acariciando su mejilla. —Cállate y bésame.

Iroh sonrió. —Como usted ordene, mi lady.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un corto beso que a la par de los movimientos ávidos de sus manos iba creciendo en intensidad. Iroh degustaba los labios femeninos con delicadeza, sabiéndose con el control de la situación e incitándola, desesperándola con delicadas caricias y expertos mimos.

Asami, presa de las sensaciones que el beso producía, solo era capaz de mover sus labios, intentando ir a la par de los labios masculinos, deseando producir el mismo placer que ella sentía. Un mordisco en su labio inferior y no pudo evitar suspirar, sintiendo como una lengua cálida invadía su boca encontrándose con la suya y comenzando una danza entre ambas; una danza que le hacía suspirar y perder la razón.

Cuando sintió los labios masculinos descender por su cuello dejo salir un pequeño gemido que solo hizo sonreír a su pareja. Con delicadeza, ella arqueó la cabeza, dejándole espacio para probar toda la piel de su cuello y el, ni tardo ni perezoso se dio a la tarea de demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Iroh la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó hasta la orilla. Con sumo cuidado se recostó sobre la arena cubriéndola con su cuerpo. La miró a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla, sabiéndose el único que tenía permitido tal atrevimiento y que, estaba seguro, sería el último, porque jamás permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera.

Asami era suya tanto como él le pertenecía a ella. Los dos en conjunción, para toda la eternidad y más allá de la muerte.

"Te amo" susurró en silencio y para ella no fue necesario escucharlo. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos, en su piel y en su calor. Él la amaba más que a nada y ella correspondía el sentimiento, a sabiendas de que para él, eso era un hecho.

Lo besó con pasión, como si fuera su último beso, como si no existiera nada más. Para que el comprendiera que también le amaba, con locura y con deseo. Que, así como el explico tan fervientemente, su amor no tenía límites ni medición. Era simple y puro.

Aun sobre ella, el comenzó a delinear su rostro con los labios. Besando su frente, sus parpados y sus tersas mejillas, sacándole unas pequeñas sonrisas. Paso por su respingada nariz y después a la comisura de los labios, terminando en la barbilla y recorriendo las finas líneas de su cara. Asami suspiró cuando sintió el tibio aliento acariciar su oído, sintiendo una oleada de placer al sentir la pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Sabes que te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas? —preguntó quedo.

Ella no pudo responder, mientras él se dio a la tarea de besar su cuello. Era increíble lo mucho que disfrutaba acariciar la piel de su mujer; era cálida y suave, olía a ciruelo blanco y eso le encantaba. Siguió con el camino de cortos besos hasta llegar a la clavícula donde pudo escuchar los pequeños gemidos entrecortados de la mujer.

En un brusco movimiento se vio con la arena a sus espaldas con Asami sobre él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había distraído demasiado con el delicioso cuello de su ninfa y ahora, estaba por completo a su merced.

—Mi señor —susurró ella contra sus labios. —Me siento en desventaja… no tengo tanta experiencia como usted.

Iroh no supo si fue la seductiva mirada jade que le observaba o el sugerente tono de su voz, pero en ese momento supo que ella podría hacer lo que quisiera; era su esclavo y él estaba plenamente de acuerdo con eso. Estaba rendido a sus deseos.

Sin dar tregua o tiempo, lo besó con desesperación, mordiendo y succionando los labios, adentrando su lengua la boca masculina y demostrándole que mantuvo el control, solo porque ella así lo permitió.

Con pequeños besos bajo hasta su barbilla, desde donde bajo por su cuello hasta el inicio de su pecho. Ahí, con movimientos delicados comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, botón por botón y cada vez que quitaba uno, un beso recorría la zona descubierta, enviando impulsos a todo el cuerpo del hombre, volviéndolo loco de desesperación al saber que la tortura continuaría por varios minutos más.

Asami, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, pudo apreciar la musculatura de su pecho y abdomen. A pesar de ser un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra, Iroh tenía una piel suave y cálida, una piel que la invitaba a gritos a pasar sus manos y sus labios por cada recóndito lugar.

Y así lo hizo, besando el pecho masculino, sintiendo con sus labios los latidos del corazón de su amante aumentar en ritmo y velocidad. Sintiendo como este, bajo su peso, temblaba de placer y de deseo. Con parsimonia, despacio como el en un comienzo, tentándolo, bajó por su abdomen, acariciando los tensos músculos que resaltaban a través de la piel y ante el calor de sus manos. Con una sonrisa coqueta, observó como Iroh mantenía los ojos cerrados, entregándose a ella cual presa resignada a su final. Su mano bajó un poco más a la línea de sus pantalones pero hasta ahí pudo llegar cuando las manos de su amante la detuvieron, viéndose vuelta a la posición original con ella debajo de su cuerpo.

—¿Creíste que te lo dejaría tan fácil, mi amor?

Sin dejarla contestar volvió a atacar su cuello, con besos más apasionados y más sedientos que antes. Asami se sintió desfallecer cuando una de las manos masculinas cubrió su seno por sobre la ropa. Acariciando y apretando de manera delicada, pero a la vez con una pasión desenfrenada.

Iroh quitó uno a uno los botones de la blusa, observando con deleite como un corpiño negro protegía el pecho de la joven. Con una mano jaló a la joven junto a él, sentándola en su regazo. Ahora la tenía a su altura, pudiendo observar con gusto el rostro sonrosado de la mujer que amaba.

Con cuidado, como si no quisiera lastimarla, retiró la blusa de la joven dejando su piel libre a la intemperie. En un momento él la vio temblar por el frio y la abrazó contra su pecho, dándole todo el calor que su cuerpo era capaz de brindarle.

—Perdóname amor, tal vez esto no es un buen lugar des… —

Ella lo hizo callar con un dedo en sus labios. Asami estaba feliz, Iroh podía guardarse todo su deseo por protegerla del tonto clima que le erizaba la piel.

—No sea tonto mi señor —susurró ella contra su cuello. —Usted lo desea tanto como yo.

Iroh la miró, atónito e incapaz de creer que ella siguiera con ese juego. Y lo peor de todo, que el cayera redondito como un conejo-koala.

—Asami, por favor, deja de llamarme así o no responderé ante mis actos.

Ella acaricio su cuello y ante la mirada sorprendida del señor del fuego, desato su corpiño dejándolo caer frente a él.

—Mil disculpas, mi señor.

Iroh sintió la boca seca e incapaz de emitir algún sonido. Así que haciendo de su recién descubierta afonía, ataco los pechos de la mujer. Primero besó uno con delicadeza, degustando su sabor mientras que acariciaba el otro con su mano, dando pequeños masajes que no hacían sino acrecentar la temperatura de la mujer, haciéndola olvidar el frio que antes la había hecho temblar.

En un movimiento, Asami pudo sentir con su cadera la creciente excitación del hombre haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de excitación y dejándose llevar por el descubrimiento volvió a mover las caderas, rozando la entrepierna del hombre, sacando pequeños suspiros que no hacían sino evidenciar su creciente excitación.

Iroh la separó de si y ella lo miró extrañada. La recostó sobre la arena una vez más y desde ahí la observó, apreciándola y bebiéndose el alma con el dorado de su mirada.

Ya antes había contemplado la luz de esa mirada inundada de deseo. En noches pasadas, tan lejanas que parecían un simple recuerdo pero que su piel las mantenía tatuadas con fuego.

Así era Iroh, como el fuego. Como lava hirviendo en sus manos y como un mar de oro en sus ojos. Y sabiéndose dueña de esos tesoros, no deseaba nada más que entregarse y consumirse en el candor de sus manos y la pasión de su mirada.

Para Iroh era similar. Completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de la mujer, la observaba extasiado, queriendo grabar en su pupila la imagen de su reina. Con el cabello ébano sobre la arena, con las mejillas sonrosas y los labios entreabiertos; con el brillo en sus ojos de jade.

Ambos se volvieron a unir en un beso que les robo las palabras y la respiración. Ya no había mas juegos o retos, ya no había mas victorias que ganar; ahora simplemente estaban ellos dos, ajenos al mundo y sus problemas. Como siempre desearon desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, compartiendo besos, caricias y los latidos desbocados de ambos corazones.

—Dime que amas —dijo él. —Y seré tuyo para siempre.

Ella asintió sabiendo que no necesitaba respuesta.

Pronto ambos quedaron al descubierto, con las ropas y los pesares fuera de sus cuerpos.

Y mientras ambos se unían en la danza del amor y del deseo, se juraron fidelidad eterna con la luna como testigo.

Siendo esta fiel observadora y queda confidente de la consumación de un amor que estaba destinado, desde mucho antes que los protagonistas supieran, a la eternidad.

"**Fin"**

**¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó? ¿Valió la pena la espera para este regalo?**

**Gracias por leer, espero leerlos pronto. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
